


Stay

by deathbyfandom



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Baz hadn't spent the night at Simon’s and Penny's, and he wasn't planning to.Just some soft bullshit I wrote.





	Stay

Baz hadn’t stayed the night at Penny and Simon’s. Not yet. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready, it felt like a serious step. Simon would want to cuddle and then when he woke up Simon would just  _ be there.  _ That was something he could get used to. And he wasn’t sure he could  _ stop _ being used to it if something went wrong. So early on that became his rule. He would stay with Simon until he started getting tired then he would leave. And that night was no exception. The end credits of the show they were watching rolled and Baz sat up, successfully dislodging Simon from his position half lying on top of Baz.

“It’s late, I should be heading home.” Baz said, not expecting any complaints, there had been at first, whining and puppy dog eyes, but then Simon gave up and just smiled and kissed him goodbye, he felt it was a good arrangement. But tonight was different.

“Don’t?” Came a quiet reply from Simon’s spot nestled between Baz’ neck and his shoulder, not begging or complaining just… asking. And for some reason that was what got Baz.

“Okay.” There was something vulnerable about Simon’s tone and Baz couldn’t say no.

So Baz carefully gathered Simon in his arms and made his way to Simon’s room where he gently placed Simon on his bed before tugging off his jeans and climbing in too.

“Everything okay?” He asked, gently nudging Simon’s nose with his own. Simon’s eyes almost glowed in the dark they were so bright, looking back at him with fondness and something he couldn’t quite place, something darker, painful.

“Just want you here.” Simon said, a smile returning to his lips, albeit a little forced.

“Alright.” Baz replied. He pulled Simon closer, tucking himself around Simon and in doing so, feeling all the emptiness that he usually felt falling asleep alone, dissipate.

“I don’t like sleeping alone.” Simon murmured, his lips pressed to Baz’s neck and his insanely long limbs all somehow tucked away, folding himself into Baz’s embrace. Baz was silent. He didn’t like sleeping alone either, but he wasn’t sure it needed to be said so he just held Simon tighter. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten how much he loved the feeling of Simon’s breath on his neck, Simon’s heartbeat beating alongside his own.

“I love you.” He murmured into Simon’s hair. Because he had to, he needed Simon to know. It wasn’t the first time he had said it, but he didn't say it enough and Simon needed to hear it. And then Simon laughed against his neck.

“I love you too, you softie.”

“Shut up!” Baz muttered, gently shoving Simon.

“Man, here I was thinking how mysterious it would be to date a vampire and you turn out to be a softie.” Simon laughed, and Baz was relieved to see his eyes shining with the laughter.

“Yeah, well… shut up.” Baz repeated, burying his blushing face in Simon’s neck because yeah alright, maybe he was a bit soft, but he was a vampire for fucks sake he had a reputation to upkeep and Simon wasn't allowed to ruin it.

“My soft vampire, man I should write a book about this.” Simon commented, threading his fingers through Baz’s hair, he liked it better like this, when it wasn't full of gel and it just fell lightly around his shoulders, it was soft, silky.

Baz sighed into Simon's shoulder, because he really didn't care how much Simon made fun of him there was no way he'd rather be anywhere but here. And Simon's hands felt nice, gently tugging through his thick hair, this was nice. He never thought he'd get this happy ending. And it was. It was so happy.

~~~~~

Simon couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten, here he was a year after the worst year of his life, no longer the chosen one, dating the boy he thought would kill him. And crowley did he love that boy. Baz was still asleep, he wasn’t much of a morning person, Simon had found. He looked soft when he was asleep, there was no other way to describe the way the tension and sharp lines melted off his face. It was nice, he had decided, it was nice falling asleep surrounded by Baz. It was nice waking up to Baz still fast asleep, looking more peaceful than he ever did awake.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Baz asked, shifting to face Simon.

“No.” Simon replied, grinning at Baz.

“Creep.” Baz said, leaning forward and nipping Simon's neck gently.

Simon sighed contently. “You're never going home,” He said, tugging Baz closer, “I hope you realise that.”

“Is that right?”

“Yup, I've decided I like going to sleep with you and waking up with you so you're gonna have to sleep here forever.”

Baz laughed. “I don't think I'd mind that.”

“Good.”

They were both silent for a while, Baz happily pressing gentle kisses to Simon's neck. Simon loved when he did that, it took a while for Baz to be confident he wouldn't accidentally hurt Simon but once he did, he did it all the time.

“Why did you want me to stay last night?” Baz asked, his lips still pressed against Simon's neck.

“I… I've been having trouble sleeping.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I dunno, I'm not good at talking about things, you know that.”

“Did my being here help?”

“Of course.”

“Then I'll stay every night if you want.”

“I'd like that… I think I just missed your presence.” Simon paused, his hand absently stroking Baz’s hair, “I got so used to sleeping with you just a few metres away.”

“I've missed you too.”

A comfortable silence fell over the room as Simon continued gently carding through Baz’s hair. A silence that was broken when the door opened and Penny stuck her head into the room.

“There's pancakes out here if you guys want them.” She said before disappearing again.

“And the moments gone.” Baz said, sliding out of Simon's embrace.

“Don't sulk, we'll get plenty more moments, besides you love pancakes.” Simon replied, kissing Baz’s cheek before wandering out into the kitchen followed by a disgruntled Baz.

So maybe sleeping over wasn't as big a step as Baz had thought and maybe he was being a bit pessimistic about how long their relationship would last. Because sitting at the table across from Simon and Penny who were laughing about some inside joke was the happiest he's ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, this was just a bit of self indulgent fluff because my friend has been giving me feelings about snowbaz.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @softheartedwraith


End file.
